


Across the Multiverse

by FantasticalNonsense



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Lizzie Bennet Diaries, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticalNonsense/pseuds/FantasticalNonsense
Summary: A collection of drabbles from past and minor fandoms, containing 500 words or less.





	1. Aftermath - Carmilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "acceptance"

According to the Kübler-Ross model, there are five stages of grief: denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance. Functional human beings are supposed to go through each stage in order to come to terms with their grief.

Laura didn’t make it to the first three.

She hadn’t denied Carmilla’s death or made any bargaining attempts. She did feel anger, though, when she shoved that boulder off the cliff face to finish off the Dean—now, all she felt was numb.

_Carmilla is dead._

It was difficult to wrap her mind around the fact that her terrible vampire roommate was gone. Really, truly gone. One moment Carmilla was with her, acting all cool and aloof and not giving two shits about the world; the next she was flirting with her, giving her weird gifts and holding her in her arms….

She sniffed and blinked back tears. She hadn’t left her room in days. Danny had come by earlier only to be stopped by Perry, who had stationed herself outside her door. “Now’s not a good time, Danny. She’s still coming to terms with what happened.” For once, she was glad of Perry’s overbearing, manically motherly tendencies. She wasn’t up to seeing anyone at the moment. Perry was the exception, if only because she made her fresh mugs of hot chocolate and left her alone.

Laura adjusted her quilt and sunk deeper into her bed, curling her body into itself as though it would reduce the pain. She took a deep breath, and forced the words to come out.

“Carmilla is dead.”

She may have streamlined past the first three stages of grief and crashed head-first into depression, but Laura Hollis was not one to shy away from the truth, no matter how heart-wrenchingly awful it was. Carmilla was gone; there was no getting around it.

“Carmilla is dead.”

She would keep repeating it until she accepted the truth.

“Carmilla is dead.”

Laura choked out a sobbed, and let the tears fall.


	2. Just to Clarify - LBD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "dancing"

“I don’t get it.”

Darcy looked up from the financial report on his laptop to the redhead nestled in the chair next to him. “I beg your pardon?”

“I don’t get your aversion to dancing.” Lizzie put her book aside and stretched her arms, her shirt riding up to reveal the flat expanse of her stomach. He gave an appreciative glance, then reverted his focus as she got up and settled next to him.

Hadn’t they been over this? After dating for almost three whole months, he thought that all miscommunication had been cleared between them. Perhaps he’d been wrong in his assessment.

“Well, you know that I don’t fare well in unfamiliar social settings,” he began. “Granted, that doesn’t excuse how I conducted myself–”

“No, no!” Lizzie insisted. “It’s not that. It’s just, well, when I was at Pemberley last winter Gigi _may_ have implied that you’re a much better dancer than I had been led to believe…”

_Oh._  Now things were starting to make sense.

“…and it got thinking that you can’t hate dancing that much if you’re capable of more than awkwardly swaying.” She looked up at him expectedly, desire sparkling in her eyes. “So, what I was wondering is, how good of a dancer are you really?”

“You wish for a demonstration of my dancing prowess?”

“If it’s not too much trouble.”

“Then I’d be happy to oblige.” He set aside his laptop and arose from the couch, extending a hand out to her. “May I have the pleasure of this dance, Ms. Bennet?”

She smiled. “The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Darcy.”

 


	3. Cramped Spaces - NMTD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "pillow fort"

When Beatrice had arrived at the Hobbes’ residence, she expected a night of bad movies and witty bantering with Benedick while snuggling together in the bathtub—not a giant pillow fort constructed next to his bed.

Beatrice had come to accept, even embrace, her boyfriend’s quirks, but this was ridiculous even for his standards.

“Benedick, what the hell is this?”

“It’s a pillow fort,” he said simply.

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, I can see that it’s a pillow fort. What I meant was why are you in a pillow fort?”

“Well,” he began, shifting onto his stomach to look up at her. “Apparently Mum decided to have the bathroom remodeled, quite out of the blue I may add, and now nobody can use it for the next two weeks.”

Out of the blue her ass. Mrs. Hobbes had mentioned it days ago over dinner.

“So,” he continued. “Seeing how the bath is currently unavailable, I thought I try to recreate the setting. Would you,” he patted the space next to him in a suggestive manner, even wiggling his eyebrows for effect, “care to join me?”

She snorted. “That was the worst attempt at seduction I’ve ever seen.”

He grinned. “But it made you laugh!”

“God knows why Dickface,” Beatrice said. She leaned over and kissed him fully on the mouth. He may be a ridiculous man, but he was her ridiculous man. And as disgustingly mushy as that sounded, it was true.

“Now, scoot over. I want to snuggle.”


End file.
